


Early Mornings

by 360loverpenguin



Series: Haddock Family Feels [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Basically Hiccup being a great dad ands kids being adorable., Braids, F/M, Family Feels, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Nuffink climbed up on the bed, clutching onto his Stormfly plushie. He leaned against his father’s side, burying his face it Hiccup’s fur shawl. Zephyr all but ignored her brother’s presence, sticking out her tongue in concentration as she continued to sketch.Here are some fluffy Haddock family feels for your reading pleasure.





	Early Mornings

“Sit still Zephyr!” Hiccup said, laughing as he tried to tug two braids into the girl’s scarlet hair. The young viking had her own plans however, as she continued to squirm. She was sketching the sunrise, as the early morning beams shone through the small window nearby.

Her head bobbed up and down as she moved her eyes from the parchment to the window and back again, making it nearly impossible for Hiccup to finish fixing her hair. Her hair was unruly, much like his when he was younger; meaning it had to be tied back each morning to keep it out of her eyes.

“Dada?” Nuffink asked, sleepily walking into the room. He yawned as he used a tiny fist to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Morning ‘Nuff.” Hiccup said, finally finishing half of Zephyr’s hair, and securing it with a leather band. He chuckled a little at the nickname.

A few weeks after Nuffink was born, the twins had come up with the nickname, deeming him the unofficial third member of the Thorston family. It had stuck ever since then, he even looked the part, what with his sand-blond hair and all. He remembered the look on Astrid’s face; the same one he remembered from back on the Edge, when the twins or Snotlout inevitably did something stupid.

Nuffink climbed up on the bed, clutching onto his Stormfly plushie. He leaned against his father’s side, burying his face it Hiccup’s fur shawl. Zephyr all but ignored her brother’s presence, sticking out her tongue in concentration as she continued to sketch.

“Where’s mama?” Nuffink asked. Astrid hardly ever worked mornings, especially since Hiccup usually left before sunrise for whatever meeting happened to be that day. But, with Tuff out of commission because of some tree-climbing incident, Astrid had taken his patrol route that morning.

Hiccup couldn’t say he minded to much though, it gave him the much-needed chance to sleep in, and spend more time with his kids. He did work a lot, unsurprisingly since he was the chief of Berk, but he always made sure he was home before dinner. One mistake he never wanted to make was putting his chiefly duties before his family.

“Mama had to work early this morning.” Hiccup said, examining the two braids now present in Zephyr’s hair. They weren’t perfect, but they would do. Nuffink looked at his sister’s hair and then up at Hiccup, “Can I have one too?” he asked with a frown.

Hiccup smiled, pulling Nuffink up onto his lap. “Of course you can ‘Nuff.” he said, quickly tying a small braid into his blond locks. Nuffink quickly scrambled over to a small mirror on Zephyr’s wall, smiling as he saw his hair in the mirror.

Hiccup reached up to feel the two braids tied into his own auburn locks. He wasn’t too fond of them, but they reminded him of Astrid, so he never complained.

Zephyr finally dropped her pencil, turning towards Hiccup to proudly show off her drawing. It showed a surprisingly detailed image of their family in front of the sunrise. “Do you like it?” she asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

“I love it.” Hiccup said, taking a closer look at the parchment. She had inherited his artistic ability; it was rare to find her without a pencil and paper in hand. He made a mental note to hang it on the kitchen wall later, just like his father used to do with his art when he was Zeph’s age.

“So, who wants breakfast?” he asked. “Race you to the kitchen!” Zephyr called towards her brother. Nuffink laughed as they sprinted down the stairs.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, clearly she had also inherited her mother’s competitiveness. He set the drawing down on the bedside table before following his kids downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Let me know if I should make this a series, and if so, what would you like to see?


End file.
